Huellas
by NyaPsico
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde la guerra contra Ozai. Sokka tiene un sueño que le hace recordar a una persona especial en su vida.... No sé que tan bien esté el summary. Mi primer fic.


Mi primer fic! No puedo creer que lo haya publicado... en fin. Es un Tokka al que le cambié el final de la serie (un poco trágico tal vez)

_"Recuerdos"_

"- Diálogo"

"Narración"

Disfruten

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo era rojo, el mar era rojo; se sentía el fuego en todas partes, sobretodo porque un maestro fuego los estaba persiguiendo. Él corría, guiándola, hasta que ambos cayeron por un lado del globo de guerra. Sokka sacó la espada hecha de meteorito y la clavó para intentar frenar la caída. Pero no fue suficiente. Cayeron hacia una plataforma curva de metal.

Él se fracturó la pierna y ella quedó suspendida en el aire, aferrándose únicamente a su mano. Sokka vio acercarse a un maestro fuego, con gran esfuerzo le lanzó el boomerang justo cuando lanzaba un ataque de fuego control, haciéndolo caer. Pero casi al instante vio otro a su izquierda. Sin otro remedio, tuvo que arrojarle la espada de meteorito. Le acertó pero la espada también cayó al océano.

- ¡Adiós espada querida! – gritó Sokka, apenado por su espada

Sin embargo, se acercaban cuatro maestros fuego, y esta vez el guerrero estaba sin armas.

- No creo que mi boomerang regrese, Toph – le dijo - Creo que es el fin

Ella no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sentía el calor en el ambiente y la mano de Sokka que estaba empezando a resbalarse. Lo más probable era que ambos cayeran al mar… o tal vez no.

- Esto no se ha acabado todavía – replicó firmemente

Con la mano libre que tenía logró dividir la plataforma de metal en la cual estaban; como no podía verla, el trazo divisorio era irregular. De un lado los cuatro maestros fuego; y en el otro, Sokka y Toph.

Sokka comprendió, y balanceó a Toph para que pudiera trepar y así ponerse ambos a salvo en la plataforma donde aun se encontraban los maestros fuego, quienes empezaron a atacar con su elemento. Les provocaron algunas quemaduras leves, pero aun así Sokka clavó el metal puntiagudo al globo de guerra, mientras Toph desprendía la plataforma sobre la cual estaban los maestros fuego.

- ¡Sujétate Sokka! – le gritó la maestra tierra

El metal se salió completamente y cayeron los maestros fuego… excepto uno. Adivinando sus intenciones, había logrado salvar su vida sujetando firmemente el tobillo de la chica ciega, quien estaba sostenida con ayuda del guerrero.

- ¡Ayúdame, Sokka!

- ¡Suéltala, idiota!

Pero, por desgracia, el chico no tenía los medios para obligarlo a seguir el mismo camino que sus compañeros.

La mirada del maestro fuego era amenazante. Su armadura era demasiado pesada como para intentar subir, y no iba a resistir mucho tiempo con la vida en una sola mano. Solo había una cosa por hacer. Levantó la mano libre, apuntando donde el guerrero del Sur sujetaba a la maestra tierra. Y atacó.

Sokka cerró los ojos al sentir el fuego en el rostro, y luego como la chica soltó su mano repentinamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a ambos cayendo hacia el mar...

Despertó de golpe. Cada vez, el sueño parecía más real. Pero no. Solo estaba en su cama, junto a Suki, su hija estaba en la habitación de al lado... y la guerra contra Ozai había terminado hace mucho. Tal vez no podría volver a dormir, así que se levantó, se vistió; y sin decir nada salió de su casa.

Hacía mucho frío, debía ser bastante temprano. Él no acostumbraba levantarse temprano, pero las pesadillas sí lo despertaban. Se echó en la hierba fresca, cerró los ojos y sin querer, empezó a jugar con una piedra que encontró cerca… una roca… La Roca…

_La Bandida __Ciega acababa de subir al ring de tierra control para enfrentarse a su oponente: La Roca._

_- No puede ser realmente ciega - dijo incrédula Katara- Debe ser sólo parte de su personaje ¿Verdad? _

_- Yo creo que sí lo es – contestó__ Aang_

_- Yo creo que… ¡La van a destrozar! – exclamó Sokka._

Lo impresionó profundamente verla vencer a La Roca con facilidad. Pero obviamente, no sabía que en ese momento era que estaba viendo, probablemente, a la mejor maestra tierra del mundo. Que hacía bromas con respecto a su ceguera, lo molestaba por sus dibujos o por no tener poderes…

_- ¿Por qué no los enfrentamos? Somos tres contra tres_

_- Eh… creo que somos cuatro_

_- Oh. Lo siento. No te conté porque no tienes poderes- dijo en tono burlón_

_- ¡Pero sé pelear!- reclamó_

_-Ok. Tres contra tres, y Sokka_

Pero, aunque fuese muy poderosa en su elemento, a veces necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás…como se dio cuenta después.

_Estaban cruzando el paso de la serpiente, Aang y Katara estaban luchando contra ese monstruo marino. Mientras los demás estaban en la otra orilla… salvo Toph, quien no se atrevía a cruzar por el puente de hielo__._

_- ¡Sólo guíate por el sonido de mi voz! – le indicó Sokka_

_- Es difícil de ignorar_

_Pero de un coletazo, el monstruo destruyó el puente, y Toph cayó al agua._

_- ¡Ayúdame Sokka, no sé nadar!_

_- ¡Ya voy!_

Sonrió recordando ese año en el cual vivieron tantas cosas juntos… y que acabó de la manera más trágica posible. La última vez que visitó la tumba de la Bandida Ciega había sido cuando su hija nació… desde eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

Pasó su mano suavemente sobre la tierra. Era estúpido sentirse culpable por no haber ido a la Nación del Fuego a visitarla ¿Qué más daba? Él tenía otras maneras de recordar a las personas y momentos especiales. Después de todo, Toph no dio su vida para que se la pasara de luto… o teniendo pesadillas aun después de tanto tiempo.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Aunque hubiese seguido adelante en su vida, de alguna forma no podía evitar la sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Después de todo, el amor deja huellas indelebles en el alma…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y qué tal? Bueno... no sean malos y dejen sus opiniones, críticas, etc.

Gracias!


End file.
